


I Saw him Standing There but then he was a Zombie

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Ereri Twisted Tales AUs! [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Fluff, Instead of titans there are zombies, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, No seriously the chapters are short BUT sweet!, POV Eren Yeager, Short & Sweet, There is still walls and 3D gears and stuff, They love each other, Too much fluff, Zombie Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Zombies, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: I loved him but he was a zombie.*Short story where Eren fell inlove with zombie!Levi. And they both love each other to the death.*Edited:June 18, 2018Base on a game: i saw her standing there but then she was a zombie





	I Saw him Standing There but then he was a Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I hope you like this fic I enjoyed writting it and watching the gamelplay of the game. The game is so sweet I have to make an AU!
> 
> Enjoy!

I saw him standing there but then he was a zombie that took my heart. Love at first sight they say.

Love is rare where zombies infested the world behind those tall walls that protect humanity. Everyone is busying around planting crops for the winter and tending their daily tasks but in truth, they're afraid. Afraid to commit and to love for they knew that they might lose them because of the zombies. On the other hand, the King always console his people but no matter how the higher-ups strengthen the walls the zombies always find a way to get in. Example, this morning a zombie was able to get inside because he dug underground. One can't easily kill a zombie but they had also a weakness. Their nape. Just slash it deep enough, it will instantly end a zombies life.

That's our job. My job. We venture out and reclaim as much territory. With the use of the 3D gear, transportation is much safer and killing zombies were faster with the long blades and the aids of the anchors of our gears. I joined the team for a simple reason: to be free. I was happy to escape the suffocating walls, despite the dangers and I was glad I did choose the survey corps because I met him.

I got separated then, fighting for my life as I sliced every zombie who tried to approach me, then I saw him just... standing there. My beloved raven. He was too beautiful for a zombie, milk-white skin, silky raven locks, deep blue eyes, and his adorable height. We were just standing there, looking at each other's eyes. I knew instantly that he's the person that I want to grow old with. Even if he's a zombie.

When I tried to approach him, his milky white skin reveals patches of green. It is a sign that a zombie is ready to attack or to eat but usually, the green color will cover up their whole body. The lack of green on his skin means he still has his human side, which I prayed true.

*****

My beloved is different.

The patches only appear when I am close to him then he will come to me, to eat me of course, but I was fast enough to maintain a good distance. Yeah, I want to be with him but before he eats me, I want to spend time with him and makes sure that he felt loved.

He follows me where ever I go and I love it so much but as a human I also get tired so I decided to put him in a cage. Out on the tall big trees, I found an abandoned house sitting on top of a branch. He followed me as we climbed, I helped him by putting wooden planks that will make a bridge for him to walk through. I was blessed by luck, seeing those old but strong sawed planks near the forest, humans lived here once. But a pang of sadness once filled me again, the area shows signs that as humans used to live here. The houses on top of the trees show that they tried to save themselves from the zombies. However, the sight of broken houses shows that they all failed, the zombies must have learned how to climb.

There, on the house, I set up a walk-in cage. Since he follows me around a walk-in cage will do. I passed through the cage then he'll follow me when is inside I'll just pull the rope and both gates on both sides will drop from a top, trapping him safely.

He doesn't seem to mind being caged because I was able to get very close to him and he won't claw me or thrust around to reach me. He just held on the bars and we just looked into each other's eyes. In his eyes, I can see it clearly.

He loves me. And he is my zombie.

My friends might be thinking that I am dead since I can't go back now with only a limited supply of gas. So, I decided to save it and use it as an emergency flight. Not that I feel lonely, well sometimes but my beloved Levi is always there. But there are times when I think about Mikasa and Armin, I wonder what they are doing now and I hope they are okay. Mikasa will surely find me and if that day comes, I'll gladly introduce Levi to them.

I discovered his name when I noticed that he had a dog tag hanging on his neck. It was the same dog tag they gave to anyone who wants to join the military. It was funny to know that my beloved was once a soldier just like me. Hunting zombie once, now he was hunting any living thing, mostly humans. Yet I don't mind, what matters is we have something in common.

Hunting animals for my beloved is tough with all the other zombies stealing my hunt but I'll do everything for him and I never stopped until I have a dear or rabbit in my hands. We eat together as always, he never touches his food until I finished cooking mine. I got both my stomach and my heart filled with satisfaction.

Sometimes, when I come home after a hunt. Levi will escape his cage and hides in the house. Other times he would jump at me but I didn't mind, I was still able to put him back and to be honest, I loved him cuz of his mischief.

My love for him is stronger than my fear.

One day, he escaped his cage again, he didn't hide this time he was just waiting there for me. I put him back but the cage collapsed freeing him again. He comes to me and I just stand there because I knew it's not hunger I saw in his eyes. I let him come to me with opened arms. Closing my eyes as I felt happiness fills me. I rather die in the hands on my beloved.

On the other hand, my Levi had plans, standing on his tip toes he presses his lips on mine, letting me swallow some type of venom.

I expected pain to erupt but nothing came only my breathing was cut halfway. I watched as my skin lost its life but a new one was born, green patches appear on my skin with the exact patterns like Levi's. My skin is still cold and I fell like death but Levi was there. My beloved hugged me and his presence gave me warmth. He looked up to me with his deep blue eyes.

His love gave me life.

I saw him standing there and he is my zombie.


End file.
